


Paperwork

by CentralFirstLibrary



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Don't worry Hughes is still alive, Edward is a teacher, Edward is disabled still, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Please ask me to tag things if you feel they need to be tagged, Roy is still a cop, There are just too many things to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralFirstLibrary/pseuds/CentralFirstLibrary
Summary: Ed wakes up to the house smelling nice. There are a lot of voices who the hell could be over so early on a Sunday? Sitting up he looks over at the alarm clock. It’s already past noon. He lets out a sigh as he gets up from bed putting some clean clothes on. He stretches his arms until he feels his shoulders pop. He takes a quick look out the window before leaving the room to make his way downstairs. He looks in every room until he sees Roy standing in the kitchen scolding the members of his squad. Ed lets out a chuckle and walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around him tiredly. “Look who finally decided to wake up.” Roy turns around and smirks at him only to receive a glare from his fiancé. “Don’t be like that, sit down and eat. Havoc brought Panera.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I just wanted to apologize for how long it took me to update this fic. What I have been doing is rewriting this because my style has changed a lot. Each chapter will be up throughout this week and I hope you guys like it. Please remember I have other stories to please give those a read as well. Without further a do here is the first chapter of "Favors"

   Roy coming home to Edward studying wasn’t something unusual. More times than not Ed wouldn’t even notice him walking in to say welcome home. Thank goodness their dog, Alexander, barks when he arrives or else they could— no they  _ would  _ get robbed and Edward wouldn’t notice until he looked up from whatever it is that he would be working on. Roy isn’t stupid enough to take what he is working on away from him but it’s time to eat dinner, so he stands behind Edward and puts a plate of his food beside his laptop leaning down to kiss his cheek. Taking a seat on the other side of table Roy takes a bite out of his meal before standing up to check on the pie he put in the oven. He’s giving Ed time to wrap up his. On days where Roy is lucky Ed will stop and ask him about work, about his day, he’ll ask him about anything. Roy’s luck must be wearing thin because Edward isn’t talking, he isn’t acknowledging his food. Roy is most definitely losing a hand today.

   Taking a deep breath he runs his fingers through his hair before he stands up and moves to stand behind Edward. Looking down at his fiance’s laptop he peels Edward’s hands off and shuts it with a sigh. Mentally preparing himself for the scolding he knows he is going to get from the younger blonde. “Hey hey hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Edward reaches up trying to take the laptop out of Roy’s hold. Roy just stands on his toes and lifts it in the air making sure Edward can’t get it. “I was working on something important you asshole!” 

   “You know what also is important? Eating dinner and communication. I have been home for two hours Edward.” The two glare at each other for a moment but Roy breaks it once the oven timer beeps. Taking a deep breath he puts the laptop on top of the fridge, completely out of Ed’s reach and puts on some oven mitts. He pulls out a tray and places a golden brown pie on the table. Roy sits back down and continues eating his dinner. 

   “Apple pie?”

   “Yes, Edward. Winry gave me the recipe when she stopped by the other day.” Nodding his head Roy stops eating to watch him. Waiting for Edward to sit down and eat. Roy swears that if it wasn’t for him Edward would get way too caught up in his studies and end up starving. The mess the apartment would become, the smell Edward would get, it scares him. Thankfully Edward sits down and starts to eat, it makes Roy relax. “What were you working on that you were so focussed on?” Roy can’t help but flinch and stand up when Edward starts to choke on his food, patting his back right away. He sighs when the coughing stops and tilts Ed’s chin up to look at him. “What was it? You’re super red…” Edward goes wide-eyed and snaps his head away looking back down at his plate. 

   “I uh...Your mom came over earlier while you were still at work and stayed for a bit. She was helping me pack up everything for when we move into the house.” Oh, that's a surprise. She never has time to visit them. The bar is busy and all. 

   “My mother came over?” 

   “Didn’t you hear me?” Edward sighs and looks up at Roy. “She came over and as she was leaving she asked….She asked how long after the wedding would we start having kids?” The two men go silent and have a staring competition with matching bright red faces. Edward clears his throat and looks back down at his plate, putting his fork down. “So...I did some research and was looking into fostering or maybe...adopting. I figured…” Edward fidgets with his hands and sighs. “I figured that that would be good enough for her seeing that is what she did for you. Unless you want a biological child, Roy.” 

   “Edward. Do  _ you  _ want to have children?” Without looking up at Roy the blonde shrugs his shoulders in response. “Well. Then you can worry about taking care of children when you want them and not when my mother wants us to have them.” Leaning down Roy presses his lips to Edward’s forehead before moving to the kitchen counter to get a knife and cut some slices through the pie. “You seemed pretty deep in whatever you were looking into. What did you find?”

   “I was looking at the process of applying for becoming foster parents. I figured if we did it, we might as well take care of some kids or even just one before we settle down and adopt. So we can see how we are as parents before really becoming a family.” Ed extends his plate to Roy so he can give him a slice of pie. “It’s a really long process so maybe we should do it together and figure it out...Figure out if we want to have a family.” Nodding his head Roy walks over to the fridge taking the laptop down. Taking a seat next to Edward he opens it up and hands it over. 

   “Let’s get to work then.” Roy  _ loves  _ that look on Edward’s face. The fire that burns in Ed’s eyes when there is something he truly wants. That look he makes that tells Roy he is going to have to drop everything to make it happen. “What’s the first thing on this magical list of things we need to do?” Typing the password in, Ed pulls a few tabs up and leans his head on Roy’s shoulder as he sits at his side.

   “Well, some of the things we have done already. We are both CPR certified. Some things just need to be printed out, our paperwork that is. Just getting approved can take three months Roy…” He sounds discouraged. Roy frowns and wraps an arm around his shoulder, kissing his temple. 

   “You sound like you are trying to convince me that we should give up and not even try. Let’s just do what we can. Look.” Using his free hand Roy tilts Ed’s head up and then points to the computer screen. “It says we need to get at least three letters of recommendation. They have to be from friends that have known us for more than five years. One of them can be from—”

   “From your mom! She’s in the system, getting her letter would help us out big time! Ah shit, give me another slice while I go grab my phone and call up Old Lady Pinako.” Standing up Edward cups both of Roy’s cheeks and quickly presses their lips together before jogging out of the kitchen and up the stairs, their large white dog following after Edward while barking at the top of his lungs. 

 

***

 

   “Damn! That old lady sure loves to gossip!” Ed groans and slams his hands on his lap, turning his head to continue ranting but is stopped by the startled look on Roy’s face. He must have scared him. “Sorry...She told Al about...about wanting kids. He told Winry who probably told the whole town. You know who to blame if your team brings up you being a dad.” Roy puts his book down on the nightstand beside his side of the bed and removes his glasses. He takes a deep breath and presses his face to Ed’s neck, Edward’s face reddening as he looks down at him and feels lips touch his skin. He pulls his body away from Roy and glares at him. Roy has this dumb smirk on his face as he moves closer, peppering Ed in a swarm of kisses. It tickles and makes the blonde laugh beneath him. “Oi, Mustang what are you doi—”

   “Mustang...That makes me think.” The dark haired man sits up and crosses his arms over his chest. “You know...The wedding is next month and we never talked about whether I am taking your last name or are you taking mine. Are we going to change last names at all?” Ed rolls his eyes and sits up to wrap his arms around Roy. Roy presses his face into his hair and pulls out Ed’s hair tie, running his fingers through the braid slowly to let his hair loose. 

   “I’m not going to change my last name. It’s my mom and you aren’t changing yours. You worked so hard to make that name for yourself, Roy…” 

   “I wouldn’t mind being an Elric…” Roy looks down at him and smiles leaning down so their foreheads are touching. The two close the gap between them and fall back into the mattress, Roy laying gentle touches all along Edward’s body. What a lovely way to fall asleep. A lovely but sweaty way to fall asleep.

   In the morning Edward wakes up to an empty bed and a splitting headache. Reaching over the side of the bed he grabs  _ leg  _ off the floor and puts it at his side. He peels the sock off the end of his leg and attaches the prosthetic before making his way out of their room, not bothering to put on his clothes. He follows the smell of coffee down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rubbing at his eyes he yawns as he spots Roy in the kitchen fully dressed in uniform. Silently he walks over and wraps his arms around Roy’s waist squeezing his hips. Roy pats his arms and turns to face the shorter man to hand him a mug of coffee only to go wide-eyed. Roy puts the mug in his arms and starts peeling his own jacket off wrapping it around Edward’s naked body. “What are you doing…?” Roy shakes his head and leans close to his ear. Whispering words that make Ed tense with embarrassment. 

   “Your brother is seated at the table  _ right  _ behind you.” Ed turns around as his face reddens, seeing his brother smirking into his own cup of coffee. Edward yells and throws a fork at him in a fit of rage making Alphonse shriek as he stands and runs out of the room. Edward chases after his younger while the holds the jacket close to his body to keep him covered as if his life depended on it. “Don’t kill Alphonse. He came here to help us our.” Roy walks into the living room where he finds Alphonse in a choke hold. He feels bad for chuckling. Sighing Roy bends down and kisses Ed real quick as he makes his way to the hallway. Ready for work. “I’m leaving; please don’t get any blood on the rugs or on Alexander. Don’t forget to bring him to work with he’s your  _ walking assistant  _ let him do his job.” Ed rolls his eyes and Alphonse, still in his brother’s hold, waves goodbye. 

As Roy walks out the door he can hear the two Elric brothers screaming from the inside.

   The screaming dies down and Edward leaves to go get dressed. Coming back he takes a seat at the kitchen table with Al. He pulls his long blonde hair in front of him and starts to braid it against his shoulder. “Jeez, Ed...I knew you were looking into having kids but...I didn’t think you would try  _ making  _ one right away.” As Ed ties the end of the braid the hair tie snaps in his hands as he glares at Alphonse.

   “We were not  _ making  _ a baby, Alphonse Henry Elric. You better watch it.”

   “Your legs and back tell a different story, Edward  _ Peter  _ Elric.” Edward tenses and squeezes his thighs looking away, his red ears the only sign of his embarrassment. He really saw all that? “I came over to help you guys out with whatever work you needed but it sure is nice to see you again, Ed.” The younger blonde smiles and stands up. “I already gave Roy all the papers I could find from work so I guess I should get going. You have to get ready for work anyway. Next time I’ll call you if I plan on stopping by.” Edward smiles and follows Alphonse to the front door.

   “Call me when you get home so I know you got home safe okay? Not a text. A phone call.”

   “I promise. Have a good day Ed.” 

   “I have a new bunch of brats to teach. Having a good day is not part of the deal when it comes to first graders.” 

   Laughing Alphonse playfully shoves Ed shoulders as he opens the door. “You know you love your job.” Shutting the door behind himself, Alphonse leaves his brother alone with the large dog. His headache is leaving but while they leave the phantom pains sink in and Edward can swear he can feel cramps trying to sneak their way in as well. Sighing heavily he leans against the door frame and looks down at his dog. 

   “I hate saying he is right...But Roy is right I guess I'm bringing you and the cane with me to work. I hope the new batch won’t be scared of you this time.” Alexander whines beside him and leans against Edward to help him finish getting ready up the stairs. Despite his teasings, Alexander is a school favorite. Last year the students joked around about him becoming the school mascot. Taking a seat on their bed he picks his phone up off the nightstand and checks the time. It’s already seven; he has half an hour to wrap this up and get out of the house. On days where the pain is almost non-existent, he would walk to the school. It’s close enough for him to do so but there is no way he can handle that today. He can’t manage even that twenty-minute walk. He’ll just head to the bus stop for the kids and get on that. It wouldn’t be the first time he has done so. Thank goodness the bus stop is just three houses down.

   When it’s time to go, Edward locks the door behind him and makes his way to the bus stop. Alexander tracks slowly at his side, readying himself to help Ed for when he needs his assistance. For now, he’ll stick to using his cane for as long as he possibly can. It’s not a long walk but his leg is sore so Ed takes a seat on the bench and waits for the bus there. One by one the corner fills with children, waiting for their own bus. Some sit down at his side and pet Alexander. Ed knows he should stop them but he doesn’t mind. He’s sitting down. No harm is being done. “Mr. Elric!” Looking up from the crowd of children he smiles at a familiar face making her way over.

   “Morning, Paninya. Are you ready for your first day of being a second grader?” The girl smiles and takes a seat beside him her hand going to pet Alexander right away as she holds his cane for him. “How’s the baby doing?” 

   “The baby is doing okay. They are gonna stay in the hospital for just one more day. Does your leg hurt Mr. Elric? My legs hurt. Gramps says it’s because they are new but I think it’s going to rain.” Edward looks down at her and takes the cane as the bus pulls up in front of them. As the doors open he stands up and smiles at her. 

   “Sit with us so I can check out those new legs of yours.” Ed walks up to the doors, holding her hand gently only to peek his head into the doors as the kids walk onto the bus. “Mornin’ Sig! Mind if I hitch a ride?” Sig nods his head and hands him a box as they get in. 

   “Only if you tell Izumi to stop forgetting her lunch.”

   Edward takes the box and sits down after letting Alexander and Paninya into the row first. He turns to the child and hands her the lunchbox. It’s got him thinking. Standing up Ed turns and looks at the set of children on the bus. “Hey, raise your hands if you are in Mr. Elric’s and Mrs. Curtis’ class!” At least five small grubby hands are raised into the air. He nods and looks over at them getting a good look at their faces. “I’ll see you guys later in class. I’m Mr. Elric, let’s have a good first day okay?” The ride to the school is quick but they use it to talk about the fact that Paninya is constantly growing she needed to get new legs. How they hurt her knees and she has to take quite a lot of breaks when wearing them. 

   When in front of the school Ed lets everyone off before he steps off. The last one. Paninya makes her way off to a group of kids, instantly showing off her new legs. It makes him smile. A lot of kids point at Alexander as they walk to the main doors but that is to be expected. Walking inside he scans his badge and makes his way to the classroom. They got the same one this year. Putting the lunch box down on the second desk he sits down and sighs heavily his head shooting up as he sees a new set of faces. They spot him and stare. 

 

“Puppy!”

 

***

 

   “How’s the leg doing?” Ed looks up from his lunch and smiles tiredly at Izumi. “That bad huh?” Sighing he nods his head and slowly stands up, using both his cane and Alexander to keep him from falling.

   “I’ll manage...I’m going to pick the kids up from lunch okay?” Frowning at Ed, Izumi nods and starts wiping the tables down. She organizes them with the little bins that they’ll work on when they get back to the classroom with Edward. Slowly Ed walks through the school halls, with each step the sound of children laughing and yelling grows louder and louder. Taking a deep breath he pushes through the doors and walks up to his table. Most of them have finished eating already so he takes the trays that are empty and goes to bring them up only to have them taken away from him right out of his hands. Gritting his teeth he goes to yell at whoever took them but stops as he turns and faces them. “Hughes? What are you doing here?”

   “My darling baby girl forgot her lunch at home and I’d be a horrible Daddy if I let her go hungry.” The man smiles and ruffles his hair. “So I got Roy to drive me over here to give it to her. Did you not see him yet? He said he was going to go drop off some coffee for you. I bet he’s at your classroom right now.” Sighing Ed nods his head and moves back to his students clapping his hands to get their attention. As they line up Ed says goodbye to Hughes and takes the kids back to the classroom. As they get closer to the classroom Ed can see that Hughes was right. Roy is standing by the door with a large coffee in his hands. Taking a deep breath he tries his best to walk as normally as he can but even Roy can see right through him as he struggles. Roy walks over and helps him to his desk, handing him the coffee once he is seated. All he gets is a kiss goodbye. 

He can’t wait to go home and take a hot bath. It’s all that gets him through the day.

   During the free period, a bunch of kids sit on the rug and play with Alexander. As Paninya predicted, the rain kept Ed from letting them play on the playground. They would have chased Alexander for hours if they were given the chance. Other kids colored and some played with blocks. He even had a group of kids trying to read the easy books they have on the shelves. For the first day of school, he is surprised with how laid back the kids are. He has a good bunch this year. He got lucky. The luck wasn’t just in his group of students it was also that as the end of the school day got closer Ed’s leg started to feel better but despite this Hughes spotted him as he was picking up his daughter and offered to drive him home. He wasn’t going to say no to them. Elicia really knows how to twist his arm into getting him to do things. Besides she loves seeing Alexander as much as she loves to call Ed short.

   Getting inside the apartment was tough. It took ten minutes of arguing to convince Hughes to let him walk inside on his own. He struggled to make his way up to the bathroom and it was even harder to get in the tub because he couldn’t take his leg off. There was no way he could get out if he did at least without Roy’s help and he doesn’t get out of work for another three hours. He is not dying in the bathtub. So Ed takes his time. He lets his hair down and brushes it thoroughly as the tub fills with water. Nice and hot. As he relaxes he stares up out of the window. The rain is really coming down. Once the pain subsided he looks at the door and whistle. Shortly Alexander is at his side and helps him out of the tub as well as walking to his bedroom to sit on the bed. He unlocks his leg and sits it down making sure to dry it carefully. Taking a deep breath he wipes the dampness between his leg and tenses at the sight of a red stripe on the towel. 

   “Motherfucker!” He shouts in frustration as he throws himself off the bed to scramble to get his phone out of his pants pocket. Once he has it he puts the call on speaker and stands up limping to the bathroom, using the wall for support.  Ed falls with a loud thud as he sits on the bathroom floor. He rolls up toilet paper around his hand and tucks it between his legs for now. He hears his phone make a loud beep and he shrieks as he struggles to get back up. A soft/ _ Brother?  _ Is heard and he wraps an arm around Alexander, crawling his way out to the bedroom. “Al! I need you to pick up a box of tampons!” He shouts as he pulls on some sweatpants.

   “ _ Tampons..? _ ” 

   “Yeah, if you are too embarrassed ask Winry to steal some from a closet at her job or some shit. But I need them now. Now, now Alphonse.” He sighs and runs his fingers through his damp hair. 

   “ _ Okay okay. Mei is out getting groceries so I’ll ask her to pick some up okay? Are you alright? Is there anything else you need?”  _ Ed takes a deep breath and crawls to the dresser to get a shirt. Anything to keep him being walked in on while naked.

   “No...I’m okay for now. As much as this sucks ass it could be worse, Al. I mean...I’m wearing white to the wedding. This could be happening then.” 

   “ _ Let me hang up so I can call Mei...Try to relax.”  _ The line goes quiet and Ed turns his phone off, pocketing it as he curls up around himself. Waiting for the pain to settle in. He keeps telling himself that he is lucky. He rarely gets a real flow like this they’re never as bad as they were when he was younger. Taking another deep breath he pulls himself onto the bed and keeps drying his leg off so he can get back downstairs. His phone beeps again in his pocket and he relaxes when he looks at it. A text from his younger brother reading,  _ She is on her way over be ready.  _ Leaning against the wall he slumps down on the couch and shuts his eyes for a moment. Trying to catch his breath as well as a break. But the knocking on the door ruins it for him. He really doesn’t want to get up but Ed knows he has to. 

   Groaning he pushes himself off the couch and walks his way to the door. Opening it for Mei he gets a box of tampons shoved in his face. “Thank you, Mei,” He goes to turn around but his leg buckles beneath him and he tumbles forward. Mei lets out a loud shriek and kneels down to help him up. Ed shakes his head and raises a hand. “No just let me sit down….Don’t tell Al about this either. He’ll just make the both of you come over and babysit me. I’ll be fine.” Mei frowns and doesn’t move from his side.

   “Are you sure, Edward?

   “I’m sure. Besides...Roy will be home soon anyway. Just get home safely okay?” She frowns at him once more and nods as she stands up shuffling back out to her car. The rain has stopped. Shutting the door Edward stays on the floor and unlocks his leg, removing it and carrying it under his chin so he can crawl over to the couch. Finally, up on the couch, he curls up with Alexander at his side. Trying to take a well-deserved nap. It was as if his eyes were only shut for a moment and when they opened again Roy was laying there. His head on Edward’s stomach, his legs dangling off the arm of the couch. Taking a deep breath he runs his fingers through the soft black hair and slowly sits up. He doesn’t move too quickly he doesn’t want to disturb Roy. Looking over at the kitchen he smiles. Something smells really good. Lifting Roy’s head carefully he goes to stand but Roy grabs his hands, stopping him. It makes Ed flinch. “You’re awake?”

   “I’ve been.” Roy looks up and scoops his arms under Edward and carries him to the kitchen. Sitting him down on the counter, Roy stirs a pot on the stove he brings the spoon to Edward’s mouth. Letting him take a taste. “A certain future brother in law told me that Moses has come back to part the red sea once again.” Ed glares at him but all Roy can do is smirk at how funny he  _ thinks  _ he is. “So I figured I’d make something nice and hot.” 

   “I’m okay. But I’m not saying no to stew.” Wrapping his arms around Roy’s shoulders, Ed burrows his face into his neck. He shut his eyes and slumps forward. Comfortable like this. “You left my leg by the couch...I swear you like carrying me around like I weigh nothing to you.” Roy chuckles and nods his head shutting the stove off. Lifting Ed off the counter he carries him to the table and they sit together to eat. Talking about work and how their days went. As the sky gets darker Roy helps Edward take a bath all while taking one with him. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a pain-free day. 

   All doubts on that hope sink in when he wakes up in the middle of the night from the shooting pain in his abdomen. At first, he thought it was just Alexander laying on him but as he sat up and saw the dog laying at the foot of the bed, he knew he only had three minutes to get to the bathroom before his insides exploded. He has to motivate him as he walks to the bathroom. Saying things like “You can do this.” and “It will probably only last two days and I won’t have to deal with it for months.” He gets to the toilet and regrets not grabbing his phone. It’s going to be a long day. He finishes and makes his way back to bed slipping under the blankets. It doesn’t even take a second for Roy to roll over and pull him close. Ed shuts his eyes. He can get two more hours of sleep before he should get up.

   But again he wakes up to pressure on his stomach and wants to scream. Thank goodness he doesn’t because he sits up and notices it’s just Roy using him as a pillow again. Sighing heavily he starts to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up. It’s not working. Taking a deep breath he turns and uses his legs to just

 

Push him off the bed.

 

   Roy sits up, his hair a mess as he stares up at Ed tiredly. “Morning…” Ed chuckles at him and moves off the bed, getting their clothes together. Smiling he feels Roy’s arms wrap around his waist and leans back into his touch as he takes out Roy’s uniform. 

   “Come on get dre—Roy it is  _ too damn early  _ for this. Stop grabbing my ass.” Roy tilts his head to the side and shakes his head. Rolling his eyes Ed pulls away from him and heads out of the room to let Alexander out. As he is starting the coffee pot he hears barking. A sign that the dog wants back in. As he opens the door for Alexander Edward puts his vest on. Turning around and using his foot to shut the door behind him he sees Roy in the doorway fully dressed yet still a mess. Edward chuckles into his palm and walks over to him, fixing his hair. “Coffee is ready.” Roy leans down and presses a kiss to his lips real quick. 

   “I’m driving you to work today, let’s go out for breakfast.” Edward watches him and nods taking a seat at the table. Roy stands at the counter and fills his thermos with coffee moving to the fridge to prepare both of their lunches. “Before you ask no there’s no special reason for it...I just forgot to pick up eggs on my way home.” Edward shakes his head and moves to the living room to put on his shoes. He lets out a yawn and looks back into the kitchen. Watching him pack lunch boxes.

   “For a cop, you are bad at lying. I saw the eggs when I got the cream out for the coffee. You just don’t want me to walk. My leg is fine, it was just the rain.” Roy shoots him a glare for calling him out like that. Standing up he wraps his arms around Roy and sighs. Still tired. “I want McDonald's.”

   “We are not going to McDonald's for breakfast.”

   “How about Dunkin Donuts or Krispy Kreme ?”

   “That’s  _ so  _ stereotypical.”

 

***

 

   The day was a decent one. Nothing special about it. Edward and Izumi are still trying to get to know their students as well as remembering their names. It went by in a blur and before he knew it, Ed was sitting in bed with Roy and Alexander working on packets Alphonse dropped off for them to work on. It’s just a long process just getting prepared to be foster parents. Taking a deep breath Ed looks up and checks his phone. He finds himself staring at the date dreadfully. “Roy?” Roy looks up from his packet and nods in acknowledgment. They’ve been working non-stop on them since Roy got home. They already got some of their letters of recommendation. One from Roy’s mother, another Hughes, even one from both Izumi and Sig. They got their copies of paperwork and all their records which they mailed in and received a rather large questionnaire. All their answers will determine if they even get the chance to take several six-hour classes to train them on whatever they might need. It’s going to take a long time to finish it. 

   Edward reaches his hand out and takes Roy’s, squeezing it tightly he brings it to his mouth and kisses Roy’s knuckles. “What’s wrong?” Edward shakes his head and presses his face into his neck. Roy wraps his arm around him, letting his pen fall off the bed. He runs his fingers through the loose blonde hair and looks down at him. 

   “Do you think you can call off on Wednesday and maybe Thursday? I…I don’t want to go alone.” Roy takes a deep breath and looks over at the calendar on the wall. The third. Roy looks down at Ed and tilts his head up making Edward look up at him.

   “I’ll call Hughes right away.” Shutting the packets he helps Edward stand up and walk up the stairs. They can shower in the morning. For now, he knows Ed needs to lay down. He needs to make him happy these next three days because once the third is here there’s no way he can get a real smile on Edward’s face. Laying him down on the mattress he wraps a blanket around him. Alexander joins them on the bed as Roy turns the TV on. “SVU is on.” Edward sits up and gets himself comfortable against Roy’s side. He wraps an arm around his waist and rests his head atop of Ed’s. A nice calm way to end the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would bring this back. But it's here. So are a bunch of other stories. Have fun.

   In the morning Ed wakes up to a nice smell. Coffee. 

   On top of that there are a lot of voices. Who the hell could be up and over so early on a Sunday?

   Sitting up Ed looks over at his phone to check the time. Oh, it’s already past noon. Sighing heavily he gets up and out of bed to put some clean clothes one. Stretching his arms over his head he feels his shoulders pop, it feels nice. Ed takes a quick look out the window and smiles, Alexander is chasing a squirrel up the tree. 

   He can’t help but laugh as he gets his leg on and leaves the room, making his way downstairs. Edward looks in every room until he finds Roy standing in the kitchen scolding one of the members of his team, of course it’s Havoc it’s  _ always  _ Havoc. Chuckling Ed walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him tiredly. 

   “Look who  _ finally  _ decided to wake up.” Roy pats his arms and turns around smirking at him only to receive a glare from Ed. “Don’t be like that, sit down and eat. Havoc brought Panera.” 

   Nodding his head Edward sits down between Riza and Falman. Reaching out for the box he grabs a few bags of chip and half a sandwich, putting the other half back in the box. Taking a bite he flinches at the feeling of a cold nose rubbing against his foot and then a tongue. Looking down he smiles and shakes his head.

   “Morning Hayate…” Putting his sandwich down he lifts the small dog and sit him on his lap as he eats. “So...What is the special occasion that everyone is here and you let me sleep in?” Edward turns around to look over at Roy but all he gets is a head shake. “Oh come on, I hate surprises.” Looking over at the others he tries to glare his way into getting answers out of them. He can be intimidating when he wants to be. Everyone just turns their head away from his gaze. 

   Huffing his crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turns and watches as Riza stands up and puts her hair in her usual bun only to do the same with his hair for him. 

   “Put on a pair of your dress shoes and some nice clothes. We have shopping to do.” 

   Edward stares up at her for a moment and doesn’t question it. He’s smart not to. Too scared of her to ask questions. Her word is final. 

   Taking a bite out of his sandwich he puts it down and leaves the room. Tracking up the steps he pulls his dress shoes out from under his bed. Standing up he faces the closet door and stares at it for a moment before opening it. Peeling his shirt off he exchanges it for a black button down and reaches for a red cardigan that he tosses onto the bed as he changes into a pair of casual dress pants. As he buttons the shirt up he turns and looks at his shoulder staring at the large scar on it. 

   His hand falls onto it and he frowns. Edward swears he can still feel the burning on it. Pulling a pillow into his lap he curls up and hides his face into the cushion. Why does October have to be so close. Running his hand back over the scar he lightly scratches at it, trying to pick at it but the skin is so thick it’ll just make another scar. Intrusive thoughts start to flood his head. 

   Why did his dad have to abandon them? Why did his mother have to get sick a collapse? Why did a fire have to start and put an end to his mother and everything good in their life?

 

***

 

   It was such a nice day. A day to celebrate Trisha being discharge from the hospital/ It was ———— ’s and Alphonse’s idea. ————  stayed home with Trisha to help while Al went with Winry to go pick up more groceries from the market. There was plenty of things to get so ————  made them take the wagon with them so they wouldn’t have to carry everything back to the house. ———— helped out with everything. Things like reading the instructions to the recipe for Trisha but when she put everything in the oven ————  left the room and laid down on the couch. Taking a nap was smart idea in ———— ’s mind. Sleeping made time fly fast which meant the food would be done faster and could be eaten even quicker. That was the plan. There was no room for the play to go wrong. ————  wasn’t even asleep for long before waking up to the living surrounded by smoke and flames. The smoke made it hard to breath and hard to see.

 

   “Mom?!” ————  shot up and ran into the kitchen. Only to find that Trisha was unconscious on the floor. Screaming ————  fell to the floor and started to shake her shoulder trying so hard to wake her up. Was she even breathing? “Al! Winry!” Why wasn’t anyone helping them? They were going to die here. Looking down at Trisha ————  couldn’t stop the tears from falling. ———— grabbed Trisha’s arms and tried to drag her out of the house to safety but she was too heavy for any nine year old to carry alone through the back door. The child lets out another scream as a wooden panel from the ceiling topples down onto the kitchen table making it break and crumble under the flames surrounding them. The house begins to creak and panic settles in. “Mom please!! Wake up Mom! Someone help her!” ————  looks up and is paralyzed by fear as a chunk of wood falls onto the two, thoroughly burning ———— on the shoulder. Pushing it off was more difficult than moving Trisha; it took both legs and arms to get it off of them. Standing up ———— sobbed and continued to cry out for help. 

 

The last thing ————  heard was Alphonse screaming before waking up in a hospital a week later as an orphan.

 

***

 

   “—ward...Edward can you hear me?” 

   He blinks and looks down. Crouched down in front of him is Riza holding onto his knees. Ed frowns and lets his hand fall into his lap picking the died blood out from beneath his nails. 

   “Just hold on I’ll go get Mustang.” 

   Riza stands up and Ed stops her, taking her hand and squeezing it as he shakes his head. Frowning she sits down at his side and helps with his clothes. Riza buttons the shirt for him and puts the cardigan on hims as well before standing up. “Do you need help putting your pants on as well?” Ed shakes his head quietly and stands up. “Alright...I’ll be right out in the hall if you need me.” Riza smiles at him and shuts the door behind herself as she steps out. 

   Taking a deep breath Ed sits back down and puts the pants on. 

   “Edward I’m going to let Alexander inside okay?” Edward waits until he hears her going downstairs to stand back up. 

   He hears footsteps again and for a second he thinks it’s Roy coming up to check on him but they’re much lighter and stop only to go back down the stairs. Probably a dog. Once he has his pants on he puts a belt through the loops and slips his shoes on. Opening the door he makes his way down the steps and heads back into the kitchen where he finds Riza sitting by herself and the two dogs. “Where did they all go?” Turning around she sits her coffee down on the table and stands up. His hair has all fallen loose and is stuck under his shirt. She gently untucks it and shifts it all to one side. 

   “To go fix the cars. Tires and oil. Then they are going to buy groceries and some...other things.” 

   “Way to sound not suspicious, Lieutenant.”

   “My apologies, Edward.” 

   Together they get the dogs together and head out the front door to the bright blue— “You drive-” He can’t stop himself from laughing into his hand. “-a PT cruiser? I saw you as more of a truck lady or at least a jeep with huge wheels and no doors.” 

   Riza slips into the driver’s seat after letting Hayate into the back seat and buckles up starting the car. Edward lets Alexander in and sits down himself. Leaning back he presses his head against the window. 

   “All I need is a working car and that’s what I have.” Pulling the car out of their parking spot Riza starts to drive off. It’s a surprisingly long drive. The dogs lay against each other and take a quick nap in the back row and Ed makes sure to get a photo of it for his new lock screen. One photo of Alexander replaced by an even better one. 

   They drive past lots of cute little shops and restaurants. Ed remembers this town especially when they park. Edward sighs and steps out, opening the door for Alexander to stand at his side. He turns around and waits for Riza to do the same as he stares at the building. It’s the suit maker they went to get custom tailor suits at for the wedding that Roy insisted on getting.

   “Why does he have such expensive tastes?” Edward shakes his head before following Riza into the suit shop. There is no way in hell he would be able to afford anything from this place on his own. Sitting down on a bench Edward watches Riza walk up to the counter. 

   He hears a soft  _ We have an appointment for Mr. Elric.  _ The person behind the counter walks off and pushes through some door. 

   “Seriously Hawkeye. What’s going on? We were here to get my suit for the wedding made. Why do I need another damn suit?” Riza shakes her head and takes a seat beside him, patting her dog on the head. 

   “I’m just following orders.” Edward shifts in his seat and starts to run his fingers through his hair. He doesn’t know what to do with it. For now he’ll leave it down. Shortly after a short man comes out from the door and walks up to them. It’s always nice to see a familiar face. Tim Marcoh,  a man who Roy swears when it comes to making suits is the closest thing to God. Standing up the two follow him back into his office. 

   “It’s nice to see you again, Edward. Roy already had our interview over the phone so today will just be a fitting.” Standing up he moves to stand in front of the mirror peeling his cardigan off.

   “Mr. Marcoh what color is the suit?” He turns around watching the man write something down. Probably checking his measurements checking if he's grown in any way. Horizontal or Vertical. The man comes over with a roll of measuring tape and starts at his shoulder.

   “Midnight Blue.” He steps away and writes down the numbers. “The fabric he chose was rather difficult to find but it's very nice. I can see why he wanted this.” Edward nods and pulls his hair up in a bun before unbuttoning his shirt. “Arms.” Ed stretches his wingspan out and adjusts the button down placed on him. It's an off white color. Super soft on his skin. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. He stretches his arms out again as Mr. Marcoh brings over the suit jacket putting it on him right away. “Edward please tell me you are wearing briefs and not boxers.” Edward chuckles and nods turning to him as Mr. Marcoh hands him a pair of matching pants.

   “Boxers are for sleeping.” The two men turn to look at Riza. Just staring at her. “Lieutenant I uh... I'm putting on pants if you want to leave.”

   “Need I remind you of who bathed you when you drunkenly screamed at Colonel not to because you didn't want him to after vomiting over yourself on New Year’s?” He shakes his head peels off the pants he was currently wear kicking his shoes off in the process. He turns and puts on the pants. He turns back to Riza and tucks in his shirt.

   “How do I lo—” he gets cut off my Riza’s phone flashing brightly. “What was that about?”

   “I was told to take photos of how it looks on you.”

 

   When they arrive at the apartment everyone is helping put the groceries away. Instead of helping out Ed heads up to their bedroom and hangs the suit up, keeping it in the garment bag it came with. 

   Returning downstairs Edward takes a seat at the kitchen table taking the time to pet Alexander from under the table. He lays his head down on the table and whines “Roy...What’s for dinner?” Shutting his eyes he takes a deep breath and relaxes against the table.

   When he opens them there is a blanket on his shoulders and Roy is seated at his side. His own eyes shut. He must have fallen asleep. His stomach grumbles and he stands up putting the blanket on Roy. Moving to the fridge he pulls out some cold cuts and makes a sandwich. Moving back to put them away he sees a container with his name on it. “You should have woken me up for dinner...” Ed sighs and sits back down. Watching Roy as he eats. He gets half way through his sandwich before giving up and shaking Roy until he wakes.

   “What's...What's wrong?”

   “We both fell asleep at the table...let's go upstairs.” Rubbing at his eyes Roy stands up and slumps over against Edward. His arms wrap around his waist. He feels heavy against Ed, it makes them topple over onto the floor with a loud thud that makes Alexander run down and lay with them. “Oi...Come on. Let's go to bed.” Roy shakes his head like a child and Ed sighs only to let out a low shriek as Roy bites his neck. “Roy let's just go to bed, I just ate. I'm too stuffed for this.”

   “You can’t be stuffed. I haven’t  _ filled  _ you yet.” 

   Ed’s face reddens as he rolls his eyes pushing at Roy’s face to get him off of him. It’s to no use as Roy grabs his wrists and pins him down to the floor. He leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips as he presses his knee between Ed’ legs making Ed look away. “You’re so red…” Glaring at Roy he blinks and stares at his face. He’s….Half asleep. He’s fantasizing. Taking a deep breath Edward sighs. 

   “Roy lets go to bed please.” Slowly he reaches up and cups his cheeks, pinching them until Roy’s eyes open up again and Roy is staring down at him. Confused for a moment before the two stand up and Ed has to guide him back to the bedroom. Chuckling he sits Roy down on the edge of the bed only to watch the older man flop back. “Still tired?” 

   Roy nods and moves over to his side of the bed. Ed shuffles his way over to the bathroom to get Roy’s contact case. When he returns he kneels down at the side of the bed. 

   “Roy don’t sleep yet...Left contact….good now the right one.” Smiling he closes the case and kisses his head before sitting down on the bed. Taking a deep breath he takes his leg off and puts it to the side. Cringing he stares at how red it is. Chafed and stinging. He takes a sock off the nightstand and puts it on the end before rolling over holding onto Roy. “So what did you and the guys do today…?”

   “Just got the car fixed and bought some...other stuff.” 

   Edward rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. What the hell are they hiding from him? First what the suit is for and whatever else they purchased. Why are all his friends so weird? After holding each other for a moment Roy slowly stands up and puts his glasses on as he walks over to the dresser, pulling out some clean clothes careful to not step on the dog laying on the floor. He pulls out clothes for the both of them and places them on the bed. He stands in front of Edward and holds him close. 

   “Is it stuff for the new house?” Roy nods and holds onto his hips, his hands moving up and over his shirt until Edward’s face rests comfortably in his palms. Their forehead touch and the two smile at each other. “I love you.” Roy chuckles and kisses his forehead gently.

   “I love you too. Do you need my helping bathing or will you be okay on your own.” Roy looks him up and down. Noticing his leg has been removed he shakes his head and pulls Ed into his arms as he slips off the bed. 

   Leaving the room he moves to the bathroom and sits Edward down on the toilet as he starts up the water. Roy turns to him and bends down resting his head on his thighs. He kisses his skin and looks up. “I'm driving you to work again tomorrow okay?” Edward nods and pets Roy's head. He peels his own shirt off and folds it placing it down on the sink. Rpy waits until he sees the water start steaming to move Edward. Ed peels his bottoms off and slowly stands up. Roy helps him into the tub where they have a bench.

   Peeling his own clothes off, Roy sits on the edge of the tub. The two shower together. It's nothing new for them. It's something they've done since they moved in together into Edward's apartment. 

   It's not like Alphonse is here to keep an ear out for him just in case. Whenever he needs it Roy hands him the showerhead to rinse off. Hands him shampoo and conditioner for his hair. Even helps him scrub down on bad days where Ed just can't take care of himself. Once cleaned up Ed looks at his fiancé and smiles. “Are we going to bed or are we gonna take a bath?” He carefully picks Edward up and stops the water. Putting him on the floor of the tub he takes out the bench and turns to him handing him the plug for the tub.

   It's always nice to take baths together. To relax in each other's arms. Especially when it's going to be hard to stay this cheerful in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go. Another chapter. Please remember I have five other stories I have uploaded here (and a few more to come) go give those a read as well okay?

   Edward did not want to wake up that morning but with Roy shaking his shoulder he had no say in the matter. He whines and shakes his head, burrowing his face into his pillow. “The bed is nice and warm, don’t make me get up…” Rolling his eyes Roy lets the blonde lay down but starts undressing Edward, replacing his pajamas with a fresh outfit for him to wear to work. Once he is dressed Edward wraps the blanket around himself and squeezes it tight. “Can’t I just call out of work?” Roy pulls at his leg and—

Let’s him fall to the floor.

   Well, that’s one way to make sure he is awake. 

   Sitting up Edward glares at him, his hair sticking up in every direction possible really giving Einstein a run for his money. Using the bed to help him up, Ed stands and reaches for his prosthetic, putting it on he moves to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Ed pulls his hair to the side and tightly braids it as he watches it in the mirror. Through the mirror he catches Roy walking in and sighs when he wraps his arms around him, Roy’s head laying on Edward’s shoulder. “What do you want for breakfast..?” Shrugging his shoulders Ed ties the end of the braid and turns around. Smiling at Roy he wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses his lips before slipping away out of the bathroom. 

   “You know what? I’m not that hungry….Just tired. Let’s just go get coffee.” Walking down the stairs he steps into the kitchen to let Alexander out the back door. As he goes to sit down he spots the lunches Roy packed them both and tucks them into their bags. Letting Alexander back in after Ed hears him bark, he carries their bags over to the living room where he finds Roy on the couch working on the questionnaires. 

   With a smile, Edward slips behind the couch and wraps his arms around Roy’s shoulders. Leaning forward he presses a kiss to his neck in surprise, making Roy sit up straight. “Hey...Thanks for doing all this.” He drops Roy’s bag in front of him and nuzzles into his neck. “But let’s put the packet away and talk about it for a little bit, one on one later okay? I don’t want you to do this just because I want to.” 

   Frowning, Roy shuts the packet and looks up at Edward. “Do you want to do this or are you doing it because of what my mother said?” 

   Edward freezes up and looks down at himself. His hands ball up for just a moment as he takes a deep breath. All these questions he had to answer and the sit-downs with Hughes talking about his own daughter was all the convincing Edward felt he needed. He knows what he wants in his life now. 

   “Let’s just hold onto these until the wedding.” Edward smiles and takes the packet out of Roy’s grip, moving to place them on the table before turning back to his fiance. “I want to start our family after we get married.” 

_    Our  _ family. Edward said our. 

   Roy smiles and stands up, taking his bag off of the couch as he heads for the front door. Slinging it over his shoulder he presses a kiss to Edward’s cheek and takes his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “Go get Alexander so we can go get some coffee for breakfast on our way to the school.” 

   Edward nods his head and peeks his head into the kitchen. Through the window he watches the dog antagonize a bird. It makes him chuckle. Whistling as he opens the door the dog runs up to his side happily. Edward puts Alex’s vest on for him and meets Roy over by the front door. 

   Breakfast was more than just coffee for the two of them despite what Edward had said earlier. Edward got french toasted and a plate of home fries while Roy got himself a breakfast burrito. They stayed inside the diner to eat before Roy drove Edward to work getting only a kiss when Edward stepped out of the car. 

   It’s just another day for Edward. A day that went by faster than Edward expected. He felt like he blinked and it was already the second of October. The dreaded day was getting close and Edward did not like it one bit.

   Everyone knows he isn’t going to be at work tomorrow, but very few know the real reason behind it. 

   Izumi brought him a box of snacks and home cooked meals for the car ride and for them to eat dinner. During lunch Hughes’ daughter, Elicia came up to him and handed him a bag of cookies.“Daddy told me to give you this because he was worried he wouldn’t see you in time.” 

   Maes is a good man.

   He appreciates all this kindness but it's making him tense. 

   With each lesson time goes by, it just means the third is even closer. If he could get rid of all memory of that cursed day he would. He takes his time pulling away from everyone. Being there but not really there. 

   He didn't even say goodbye to Izumi before he left, and she doesn't blame him. She was his teacher when it happened. Back when she was only doing homeschooling. 

   He walked home despite being offered a ride. He took his time. Keeping his head down to avoid looking at anyone or to avoid anyone seeing his pained expression. Alexander would press up against him to remind him to take a break. He didn't want to. He just wanted to get ready for the hell that is tomorrow.

   He busts through the front door and moves to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee as he tosses everything given to him today into the fridge. 

   His eyes fall to the calendar and he sighs drawing an X on October second. Edward takes his cup of coffee and moves to sit on the couch turning on the TV. He feels his phone vibrate and check who it is.  **_Midget._ **

   Taking a deep breath Edward lifts the phone to his ear, answering the call.

   “Woah, you sure picked up fast.”

   “It was either picking it up or ignoring the call so I could start getting dinner ready for Alexander.” He rolls his eyes as he hears Pinako scoff on the other side of the line. Standing up, Edward walks into the kitchen. He picks up Alexander’s food bowl and fills it before putting it down by the table. Multitasking to get his own dinner ready. That way he can go to bed early and get tomorrow over and done with.

   “That’s actually what I called you to ask you about, Ed.” Oh? Edward blinks and opens the fridge looking into it. Staring at its contents. “Will you and Roy be staying the night? Or is it just for dinner?” 

   That’s a good question. 

   Does he want to stay in Resembool for a whole day? 

   Biting his lip he takes out the whole container of eggs. He grabs the milk and some vegetables from the freezer before putting them on the counter. “I’ll you when I ask Roy once he gets home, okay?” Tying his hair up he moves to the sink to wash his hands. “Hey granny, can I ask you something?”

   “Of course you can. What’s up kid?”

   Taking a deep breath he looks down at the ingredients in front of him and frowns. “How...How do I make  _ her  _ quiche?” Fumbling around he grabs some paper and a pen to write with. Taking a seat beside the eating dog he waits. 

   He can hear Pinako walking around and moving things. 

   She’s probably trying to find that recipe box. They found it in the cellar after the funeral. Almost everything down there remained intact but after selecting a handful of things to keep safe Ed set it all ablaze in a fit of defiance when he found all his father’s books down there. 

   “ You ready? ”

   “I hope so.” 

   He wouldn’t admit it if anyone asked him but he has to wipe his tears a few times as he writes down the recipe given to him. He’ll just get the recipe book when they go to Resembool. 

   Sticking the recipe to the fridge he stands up and takes a deep breath. “Thanks...I’ll call you again later.” He puts the phone down after hanging up and looks over at the recipe. Hopefully, he doesn’t fuck it up. 

   He takes the time to make three quiches. He didn’t intend on making so many but he stopped keeping himself busy he felt like he would just break. 

   Roy comes home to him just staring at them. Ed can’t bring himself to eat them. Roy makes the first cut and takes a bite. “Edward. It’s fantastic. Let’s save it for tomorrow. I can drop one off to the department too on our way out.” He takes Edward’s hand and squeezes it. 

   Edward nods and leans forward, his face hiding against his chest. “Granny wants to know if we are staying for dinner or overnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave Kudos and maybe even subscribe so you don't have to worry about missing out on updates. Comments are always nice. How am I supposed to know if I am doing the right things if you guys don't tell me what you think you know? Another chapter is in the making so you won't have to wait long for an update. This isn't the only story I have too. Go give my others a read as well.


End file.
